


my kiss can mend your broken heart

by ForYourEyesOnlyIShowYouMyHeart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYourEyesOnlyIShowYouMyHeart/pseuds/ForYourEyesOnlyIShowYouMyHeart
Summary: One shot where Harry and Louis are in One Direction and find each other again, but this time it is different.





	my kiss can mend your broken heart

And suddenly they were standing close, so close Louis could feel Harry's breath on his cheeks. And maybe it has been the first time in months being so close to him. 

His stomach is almost turning, when he realizes that he has missed Harry, missed being close to him. Them taking up all personal space of each other. And it still scares the shit out of him, feeling Harry's warm breath on his cheeks. He stands leaning against the wall inside of the tour bus, not able to move because of Harry's closeness. His arm placed above his head, their legs almost touching. He does not dare to move, not wanting to ruin this moment.

Harry is nervous, he can tell by the way his jaw clenches and the way he is breathing faster than normal. It almost looks like Harry is realizing, too, that it's been a while since they stood this close. 

Louis body starts burning more and more with every other silent second ticking by in their current position. He can't even remember how they ended up like this.

It's Harry who shifts then, Louis can feel his eyes burning into him before he moves his hands to Louis' chin and lifts up his face, so that their eyes meet. 

Looking him right into the eyes feels bare. He feels like there is no way of keeping his emotions locked up in his heart. They float right out of his eyes to Harry. A shiver runs down his whole body caused by the intimacy in the gaze they share. 

The silence is broken when a high pitched “Harry,” escapes Louis throat. Internally cursing at the whispering noise he's made he lowers his gaze.  
“What is this, Harry,” he presses out, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets. 

“I don't know. But you know, I just realized how much I miss you.” Harry says in deep, hopeful tones. “As my friend, you know,” he adds awkwardly. And Louis knows what he means. Since that one day, it just feels like there is a deep chasm in his heart, split by his own words. The words that made them drift apart for months. He feels guilty about them, even though he tries to convince himself that he did the right thing back then. 

But now, since the start of their tour he can't just hold back anymore. He is tired of the pretending.  
Maybe now it is not the right thing anymore. After he saw what consequences his own words had. 

“I miss you, too, Harry. It is horrible not talking to you, when you're right by my side.” It's weird talking so open with him again. 

“You know, I thought not talking to you would make it go away,” he says quietly. After hesitating he adds, “but I guess it didn't.”

Louis could feel his heart physically skip a beat, where he should probably be concerned over but it's not the time for medical investigations when Harry just admitted that he still liked him.  
After all these months of nothing but frozen air between them, Harry still has feelings for him. 

If he were in a drama play right now, he would definitely just faint right there. But he has to remind himself that he is not in the position to do so. He is the one who caused the silence between them. 

His eyes snap back to Harry's. And he can see right through them. All the walls are broken down and Louis can see the vulnerability, the uncertainty written on his heart.  
His chest aches at the sight of this Harry. Hopeful and open. For his eyes only. 

It reminds him of last time. Months ago. But this time he will not push him over the edge with untrue words.  
This time, he will do it right. 

“Harry,” he doesn't know how to formulate the feelings he is feeling within his whole body, so he brings one hand to Harry's cheek and strokes it with his thumb. 

“It's okay. No need to pity me, I can handle it.” 

And what?

“What?” He pulls back his hand and stares up to Harry. And, ohh. Louis can see the tears forming, blurring the green of his eyes.  
“It's okay, if you don't feel the same or are not ready or whatever. It's okay. Just give me some time and I can fix...,” he is already turning away to the small living room of the bus, when Louis hold him back by his shoulders and interrupts him with a hard, “H, stop, please stop.“ 

Harry looks back over his shoulder, the tears having slipped from his eyes to his cheeks. His expression, though, having hardened, like to brace himself of what is to come. 

“I think I learned from last time. I won't be so stupid and let you slip away again and not talk to me for months.” 

He slides his arms from where he left them on Harry's shoulders, down to his waist and reassuringly squeezes him softly. 

When he pulls him closer almost in slow-motion Louis can see how the confusion on his face turns into something jittery hopeful. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asks with a sceptical undertone, but nevertheless followed by a hinted tiny smile, while observing Louis hands on his waist. 

And now is the time to do it right once and for all. He drops his arms and watches Harry closely.

“I should tell you something, Harry,” he starts, “I made a mistake when I told you on that day, I didn't like you back. Well, I wasn't telling the truth. I liked you back. Like you back. Still.” 

He almost startles as Harry's breath hitches at his words.  
“I know it makes no sense, but to me it did then. I was so scared of what would happen to us if someone would find out. I mean you saw what happened when Management found out that Olly was dating a guy. I didn't want that to happen to us. So, I thought, it would be better to let it stay like it was and be friends. But,” he lets out an awkward laugh, “well as you said, the feeling did not go away. And it was awful without you.  
And I am sorry for not telling you, I know it was not fair.” He feels stupid and ashamed for how he handled the situation back then. 

“So,” Harry draws out the “o“ awkwardly. “What do you want?”  
Instead of answering his question Louis hesitantly places his hands back on Harry's waist and pulls him closer. It is slow, so Harry could draw back if he wanted to. But he doesn't. 

“I want you, Haz. Always just you.” He whispers, when their legs brush and their hips meet. After taking an unsteady breath he adds, “If you'll have me after I lied to you, that is. I am so sorry for this. I feel so stupid for letting you go.” One can hear the frustration in his voice.  
A smile loosens from Harry's tight jaw. 

“Lou,” he searches his eyes. “It's okay. I can understand why you kept your feelings from me. But it still hurts, you know? We could have talked about it, I mean, I was scared, too. I didn't want the same things to happen to us like it did to Olly. But you know I thought you would trust me enough to tell me.” He raises his hands to cup Louis' cheeks. 

“I'm sorry. I know I can tell you everything, H.” Harry brushes both of his thumbs over Louis' cheekbones and gives him the most precious smile he has ever seen. So soft, everything feels so soft with him. It elicits a smile on his own lips.

They stay like this for several moments; Louis leaning against the wall of the tour bus, his hips and legs meeting Harry's, leaving a hot burn in the regions. Smiles on their faces, Harry's fingers on his cheeks, with locked eyes only centimetres apart.  
Staring into each other's souls. Pure and soft and warm. Feeling whole again. 

“Can I kiss you?” Harry breathes warm against his lips. And, these words fill Louis with so much affection he might die then and there in Harry's arms. How long has he dreamed of these lips on his?  
Nodding just enough for Harry to see, he slowly leans forward to close the little space between them. 

And when Louis lips gently enclose Harry's upper lip, his eyes fall close and his heart beats faster. The world around Louis shrinks to Harry's feathery lips moving softly on his. He can't even put to words what this feels like. 

He pulls Harry closer by his waist, wanting to remove every millimetre they are not touching.  
Harry seems to think the same when Louis feels a burning sensation of Harry's tongue on his lips. His tingling lips part for Harry to enter. Their tongues meet in soft muffled groans from the back of their throats. 

Louis thinks he might die, it feels so amazing. He may also be dreaming as their tongues gently dance together.  
Even though the kiss is so soft and beautiful Louis feels the heat rising in his belly and sinking to his lower regions. But it is really not the right time for this, not when the kiss is so gentle and loving. 

Yes, loving. 

And he loves Harry. And if Louis thought this would be surprising, it really is not. He knew all along and it feels more settling than anything else. 

A smile rises on Louis face, leaving the kiss uncoordinated until Harry pulls his lips into a smile as well and they both open their eyes. As they are gazing into each other’s eyes Harry, who’s hands have slid to Louis’ neck start playing with his hair. 

“You are so beautiful, Harry.” Louis tells him fondly. Harry simply smiles wider at this. He disentangles himself out of their hugging position and takes Louis’ hand, pulling him onto the couch a bit further into the tour bus.  
Louis settles in his lap embracing Harry's chest. 

“Thank you for telling me all this and trusting me now. You mean so much to me, you know?” 

“You mean so much to me, too, H. I love you.” Louis replies, taken aback of how easy and natural it comes over his lips. 

Harry grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers and presses a kiss on the back of Louis’ hand.

“You love me?” he asks, with such a big smile, it takes up almost half of his face. 

“I do, you little frog face.” Louis responds, kissing his temple. 

They stay cuddled up on the couch in comfortable silence for a bit until Harry looks up at him with a smile. 

“You know, Lou. I love you too.” he says, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading till the end. Feedback is very welcome!
> 
> This is my first fic and I hope it is not too bad. Also, English is not my native language, so I guess this is an experiment. 
> 
> Much Love,  
> Julia


End file.
